


The Hero in the Mirror

by Spunky0ne



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne
Summary: A guilty conscience leads Ichigo to visit Aizen Sousuke in his cell in Muken. But nothing can prepare him for the consequences when their meeting takes an unexpected turn. What path will he take when any move will put Aizen, Ichigo and their unborn child at risk





	1. A Day for Giving Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME TO AIZENMONTH! For Aizen's birthday month, I will be updating all of my Aizen related stories, as well as continuing to honor requests for other stories. I will also continue to update all Yuri!!! on Ice stories too.

Ichigo sat quietly at the head table of a huge banquet in Kuchiki Manor gardens, watching and listening as the captain commander, the Kuchiki family's head elder and several sages from Central 46 gave speeches conveying their gratitude for his efforts in the quincy war. He tried to let their words encourage him, to let the lights and the bright colors, the delicious foods and the presence of his friends cheer him, but through it all, the one person who was missing from the celebration refused to leave his mind.

_Why can't I stop thinking about him? I try, but he keeps coming back into my thoughts. I know he was only helping us because we had a common enemy, but…they just threw him back in Muken without so much as a thank you. They go on and on about me, but they forget, I had help. I had lots of help. Ginjo and Tsukishima restored my powers when Ywach stole them. Aizen and Renji helped me in the battle, and Uryu shot the arrow that froze Ywach's powers for a moment, allowing me to make the killing strike. Uryu was pardoned and relations were opened up with the remaining quincies. Renji and I received the Seireitei's highest award. All of the taichos who fought in the war received awards too._

_But Aizen…_

"You are too much in your thoughts these days, Ichigo," Byakuya commented, from where he sat near the shinigami substitute, "Have you even heard the gratitude everyone is offering you?"

"Yeah, sorry," Ichigo said ruefully, "I do appreciate it. I just…"

"You're still thinking about him," Renji concluded.

Ichigo let out a soft, frustrated breath and looked down at the barely touched plate of food in front of him.

"I know it's stupid," he confessed, closing his eyes for a moment, "I know that he had selfish reasons for helping us, but remember that he didn't have to fight Ywach. He wasn't in danger of being killed. In fact, he gave up his immortality in the fight."

"Well, it was not so much giving it up as losing it unexpectedly," Byakuya corrected him, "It was not a truly noble act."

"Maybe not," Ichigo sighed, "but he didn't have to help me. He didn't have to fight Ywach at all. He could have just left it to us. He risked himself and he was badly injured and he gave up his immortality."

"That's true," Kisuke said, from where he sat on the other side of the table, "I'll be honest. I kind of feel like you do, although I know all too well that it's way too dangerous to consider letting Aizen go. He's just too much trouble. And if he ever got wind of the true situation up there, it could be bad."

"I don't know if it will make you feel any better," Kuchiki Tetsuya interjected gently, "but I have been with him, attending to his healing as an assistant to Urahara-san."

"Tetsuya's healing skills have been really pivotal in Aizen's care," Kisuke added, "His arm was saved and Tetsuya was able to restore his stomach and intestines completely."

"I was not able to fix the damage to the hogyoku," Tetsuya said regretfully.

"But, neither was Orihime," Kisuke reminded him, "And it is better that the hogyoku is gone. Aizen's enough trouble without it."

"Couldn't they at least have offered him a better cell than the one in Muken?" Ichigo complained, "He was only there because he was immortal."

"The Central 46 sages who survived the war felt that just allowing him to live, when we could now impose the penalty of death he should have been given for his crimes, is enough compensation for his service," Byakuya explained calmly, "I did argue, and our head elder concurred that they should have either offered him better living quarters or release him into a locked dimension in the precipice world."

"I even explained that I have some new techniques that would allow him to function in normal society, but would restrict his powers to defensive ones only," Kisuke added, "They didn't want to hear it. They're terrified of him. Remember how viciously he took the lives of the last council? Losing the hogyoku may make him mortal, but it's also going to make him determined to protect his life."

Ichigo stiffened slightly as another memory suddenly returned to him.

_I remember how I reacted when I first learned he had slaughtered the Central 46 sages and judges…but…in that moment when Ywach forced me to stab the king, he shared a vision with me. I wonder if it was the truth. I wonder why he showed me. But, what I saw was those same sages and judges ordering Aizen's death when he was only a child. They said he was too powerful. He escaped them, then, and he used Kyoka Suigetsu to conceal his true identity. He grew up with no one ever knowing._

_But his family…_

_What Central 46 did to them, just killing them like they did, for no reason other than to punish him…_

_It doesn't make slaughtering them all right, but I know what I would do if someone did that to my family._

_The truth is, Aizen is evil, but he's evil because they were evil to him. He's so dangerous now, maybe they don't have a choice but to keep him in Muken. I don't know. I just don't know what to think anymore._

"Ichigo," Byakuya said, touching his arm and bringing him out of his reverie, "are you all right?"

"You seemed to zone out for a second there, buddy," Renjij said in a concerned tone.

"This is bothering you that much?" Tetsuya asked in a sympathetic tone, "You know, if you wish it, I could take you with me when I go to give him his next medical treatment."

"I don't know if that would be such a good idea," Kisuke said, shaking his head.

"It could reassure Ichigo that he is not being mistreated," Tetsuya argued, "No one is allowed to harm him in any way. I sense for traces of any invasive or damaging reiatsu every time I attend to his healing."

Ichigo frowned.

"Can I ask you something a little personal?" he inquired of the younger Kuchiki, "Aren't you Byakuya's bodyguard? But now you're at Central 46, healing Aizen?"

"In addition to being a capable protector," Byakuya explained, "Tetsuya possesses strong healing powers."

"I was not allowed to accept a post in the Gotei 13, because the elders felt that it might divide my loyalties."

"Which is total bullshit and they know it," Kisuke said dryly.

"They balked at allowing a person of mixed blood act as my protector," Byakuya said, frowning, "so they expected Tetsuya to choose between an officer's position in the fourth division and protecting me."

"I have never been sorry," Tetsuya said firmly, "I made the right decision."

"You should never have had to make a decision like that," Byakuya said firmly.

"Well, as most of the ranking healers in Squad Four were too intimidated by him or just hated him too much, Tetsuya was the obvious choice to heal Aizen," Kisuke reasoned, "So, he's getting to use his healing powers now, and Aizen is getting the best possible care."

"So, you say that if I want to, you will take me to see him?" Ichigo asked.

Byakuya and Kisuke exchanged disapproving glances

"Well," said Kisuke, "as the team's leader in Aizen's care, I recommend against it, but if you think that's what you need to give you some kinda peace, I'm with Tetsuya on letting you come with us. In fact, when this shindig is over, Tetsuya and I will be going over. You can tag along then, if you're so determined."

"Thanks," Ichigo said, brightening slightly, "I appreciate that. Thanks to both of you."

He found that, afterwards, the heavy weight he had felt seemed to lighten, and he considered carefully what he might say to the traitor.

_I wonder if I'll be able to talk to him alone or if we'll be watched the whole time. He's really dangerous, so we'll probably be monitored._

He managed a few more bites of his food as the last of the speakers finished, then he left the table to go to his guest room to change. Despite knowing to expect the arrival of the attendant Byakuya had assigned to him, he couldn't help blushing as the young man bowed respectfully, then removed his clothing.

"Thanks Akio," he said, smiling at the younger, green-eyed youth.

"Oh, it's no trouble, Ichigo-san," Akio replied, smiling back at him, "It is an honor to attend the hero of Soul society and Byakuya-sama's friend."

"Not to be rude, but it feels a little weird to me, being treated like I'm important. Back home, I'm just a high school kid."

"Ah, but here, in Soul Society, we know the lengths that you have gone to for the purpose of protecting, not just Soul Society, but all of the worlds."

_All that, and I'm noble too, Ichigo mused inwardly, Not that anyone here knows yet. I haven't told anyone. Dad left it to me to decide what gets said, when and where. I just don't know if I should tell anyone. I've seen the hard choices that Byakuya has to make, being a clan leader, and Dad already told me that if I choose to say something, I will be made the Shiba heir. And if I'm made the heir, then our house could be reinstated as a great clan. Either choice, saying something or staying quiet, has its pros and cons. I don't know._

_I don't know what I'll do._

He stood quietly as Akio finished dressing, then thanked the youth and flash stepped out to the gardens. He sensed Kisuke and Tetsuya were near the koi pond and headed there, rounding a corner, then sliding to a stop as he realized that the two men he sought were not just waiting for him, but were embracing.

_What the…?_

Kisuke smiled at his blushing younger friend and bowed his head slightly to capture Tetsuya's smiling lips in a slow, gentle kiss.

_I didn't know those two were…_

"You shouldn't do that here," Tetsuya whispered.

Ichigo ducked behind a bush as Tetsuya looked around, then back at Kisuke.

"I still haven't told Byakuya-sama we are intimate."

"You think he'll be angry?" Kisuke asked, "I mean, I know he has mixed feelings about me."

"You and I both know that you and Yoruichi-san took great pleasure in teasing him to the ends of his wits when he was a boy," Tetsuya chided him, "I will just need some time to convince him."

"Well, I hope you do that soon," Kisuke sighed, "You know this assignment at Central 46 won't last forever, and you don't come to the living world very often."

"I know," Tetsuya said, giving the elder man a guilty look, "I am sorry it is taking a long time for me to get up the courage to ask for his blessing. Maybe you should just…"

Kisuke smiled kindly and stopped Tetsuya's words with a long, passionate kiss. Tetsuya gazed at him silently, his blue eyes troubled.

"You listen to me," Kisuke said firmly, "I haven't had a lover since…"

He paused and looked around carefully, then lowered his voice.

"I haven't had a lover since Aizen put one over on me to gain access to my research. I didn't ever want to fall in love again. One of the drawbacks of having learned to always have a plan is that I always look at and plan for the worst that can happen. That kept me from getting involved with anyone for a long time."

"I know," Tetsuya whispered, curving a soft palm around his face, then kissing his lips tenderly, "I feel so fortunate that we finally met in person…and that…unlike everyone else, you noticed me, you acknowledged me…you let me close to you."

"Cause I know I can trust you," Kisuke said, turning his head to kiss the fingertips that caressed his cheek, "Tetsuya, whatever happens, whatever Byakuya thinks or what decision he makes about giving his blessing to this, I am going to love you. Nothing's gonna change that."

"And nothing will change how I feel about you," Tetsuya whispered back.

Ichigo waited until the two had kissed several more times, then turned to look up into the blue sky together. He stepped around the corner, pretending not to notice the way the two sidled carefully away from each other.

"Hey Ichigo," Kisuke greeted him casually, "You ready?"

"Yeah," Ichigo answered, "and Kisuke, thanks for doing this. I know you didn't really want to, but I do need to talk to him. At least, to get a few things off my chest."

"Sure," Kiuske said, nodding as Tetsuya whistled softly and the three heard approaching hoofbeats.

A moment later, Tetsuya's tall, handsome black Arabian stallion flash stepped into view and came to a stop in front of them.

"Would you like to ride with me, Ichigo-san?" Tetsuya asked, hopping up, onto the horse's back and extending a hand.

"Ah, don't you wanna ride with Kisuke?" Ichigo inquired.

He wanted immediately to kick himself for giving himself away, but Tetsuya only kept smiling politely and seemed not to notice.

"It's fine," Kisuke chuckled, "I like giving ol' fourlegs, here, a run for his money."

"Arashi enjoys the competition as well," Tetsuya laughed, helping Ichigo onto the horse's back.

Ichigo started to answer, but was stopped as Arashi charged forward. He couldn't help but lose a measure of his melancholy as the graceful stallion sped across the distance, angling around trees at dizzying speeds, leaping over hedges and staying just ahead of Kisuke, who flash stepped after them, holding one hand to his green striped hat. They reached the entry gates to Central 46 in a dead heat and the horse skidded to a halt, prancing and blowing out an equine raspberry at the grinning shopkeeper.

"I believe that was a tie, fourlegs," Kiuske snickered, "And next time, I don't think you'll be so lucky.

Arashi waited as Tetsuya and Ichigo dismounted, then he darted away and swiftly disappeared. Tetsuya and Kisuke led Ichigo to the guard station at the entry doors and the three paused as a guard with quiet brown eyes and short-cropped brown hair approached them.

"Urahara Kisuke and Kuchiki Tetsuya," Kisuke announced, "And we've brought Kurosaki Ichigo with us as an added attendant."

"Very well," the guard said, nodding, "Proceed, sirs."

They passed through, into the lobby of the compound, where they walked forward, then down a long hallway that ended in a second guard post. Their identities were checked again, then they boarded a lift that carried them down to the lowest level. They were stopped at a final guard post, where the guard provided them three keys, then waved them on. Ichigo felt a chill as another guard unlocked and opened the door that led into Aizen's cell, and the icy air and dread darkness wrapped around them.

_This place is horrible, and it's full of people who have committed horrible crimes._

He flinched inwardly as he felt the questing touch of Aizen's powerful reiatsu, even before he became visible in the blackness ahead of them. Kisuke stopped at a small console, short of where Aizen was restrained and he inserted the three keys, removing restraints on Aizen's head, arms and torso, but leaving the bindings on his legs, so that he was still attached to the white, reiatsu restraining chair.

The traitor's brown eyes studied Kisuke and Tetsuya for a moment, then came to rest on Ichigo.

"Well," he said, smirking very slightly, "that's a face I wasn't expecting to see. Ichigo, what brings you?"

Kisuke gave Ichigo a look of warning.

"He's just here observing today," the shopkeeper said off-handedly, "Go on, Tetsuya. You can approach him now."

"What? He's going to go near him?" Ichigo objected.

"I have to if I am to continue his healing," Tetsuya reminded him.

"Oh, right. Of course," Ichigo said sheepishly, "I don't know what I was thinking. I was only worried he might hurt you."

"I will not hurt Tetsuya," Aizen said calmly, "Even hardened criminals like me know the value of a talented healer. Come, Tetsuya. That place on my midsection was bothering me quite a bit last night."

"I will take care of it," Tetsuya said, moving forward and sitting in a smaller chair beside Aizen's.

As Kisuke's head bowed and he worked silently at the monitor, Aizen's gaze met Ichigo's and the traitor smiled warmly.

"How have you been, Ichigo?" he asked, "It was rather nice seeing you before, despite the circumstances. I don't expect you were as happy to see me."

"I told you then. I saw you using Kyoka Suigetsu to protect me from Ywach's sight and I went with it, because we both wanted the same thing. It wasn't personal, and it didn't mean that…"

"Of course not," Aizen agreed calmly, I just wanted to express my appreciation of your abilities, and your company. It is too quiet and chilly here for my tastes."

"You probably should have thought about that before you killed those men in the meeting chamber here," Ichigo answered, trying to sound unaffected, "although considering…"

He froze mid-sentence at the little glimmer of curiosity that rose in Aizen's eyes at his words. He stared at the traitor, uncertain if he should continue.

It suddenly struck him that it seemed as though Tetsuya and Kiuske hadn't heard their exchange. Aizen noticed his confusion and his smile widened.

"It's not your imagination," Aizen laughed softly, "We have privacy."

"You're using your power on them?" Ichigo mused, looking from Tetsuya to Kisuke and back at Aizen, "You're able to do that?"

"Don't be alarmed," Aizen assured him, "I can't escape without the rest of the keys. I won't hurt Kisuke or Tetsuya. I rather enjoy their company. I won't hurt you either. I sense that you came here with a purpose. Why did you want to see me, Ichigo?"

"Ah," Ichigo began, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck, "I'm not sure, exactly. I wanted to be sure they weren't hurting you?"

"You wanted more than that," Aizen prompted him, "Your eyes look haunted, Ichigo. Something is weighing heavily on your heart. Please, come closer."

He wasn't sure why his feet obeyed when his heart still felt conflicted. But he moved to stand in front of Aizen and didn't even flinch when the traitor's hand extended and touched his face, lightly.

"You are very troubled," Aizen concluded, stroking his cheek, "It has something to do with me. Will you tell me?"

Ichigo stared back at him anxiously.

"I…I don't know," Ichigo replied, his chest suddenly feeling oddly breathless, "I just…okay, look, I know."

"You know what?" Aizen asked, frowning, "What is it that you know that is causing you such distress?"

"Why do you care?" Ichigo countered, "You're my enemy."

"Am I?" Aizen asked sedately, "I wonder about that. Unlike the time when you defeated me, you aren't looking at me like an enemy, Ichigo. You are looking at me with something much more alarming. I would say that you are looking at me with pity. I don't need your pity. I did exactly what they said I did. I murdered that roomful of men, and I would do it again."

"Yeah, I know," Ichigo whispered in an almost breathless voice, "But I also know the truth about _why_."


	2. Just for this Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo goes to see Aizen, and something unexpected occurs.

Ichigo felt heat on his face and throat as Aizen's inquisitive brown eyes studied him closely. The prisoner's chill hands curved around his face and he looked into Ichigo's stricken eyes even more intently.

"You know the truth, you say," Aizen said, continuing to caress his cheek gently.

"I saw it…in a vision the soul king…"

He broke off, stiffening and sucking in a painful breath at the sharp return of the memory.

"I saw it in a vision."

"Hmm, you mentioned the soul king," Aizen noted, watching him closely, "I see there is a story there. I hope, at some point, you will feel comfortable telling me, but it's clear that you are not ready for that yet."

Ichigo's jaw clenched and he gave no answer.

"Will you tell me what exactly you saw in the vision?" the prisoner asked him.

Ichigo took a shaky breath and nodded.

"I saw you as a child. I saw how they took you away and tested you. When they realized how strong your powers were, and how much stronger they could become, they ordered your death. They justified it by saying that you had a destructive power that was a danger to everyone. Kyoka Suigetsu helped you to escape, but when they realized you were gone, they went and killed everyone in your family and put a price on your head. They wanted…to erase you."

Aizen's lips spread into a thin smile.

"So, I erased myself," he said softly, "You really do know what happened. Oddly, it feels rather good to have you know, even though it doesn't change anything."

He studied Ichigo's tortured expression and ran a finger over the younger man's lips, making a little tremor go through him.

"You seem tormented," he observed, "You don't need to be. I am a monster, deserving of the darkness I am in. I even deserve the death I will suffer here. I am not afraid of that. I am not regretful, except that…"

He paused, running his finger over Ichigo's frowning lips as the shinigami substitute drew another tremulous breath.

"I look at you," Aizen went on, "and I see the illusion of a future we can't have. I do feel pain, thinking of that loss. Yes."

"But if things hadn't happened as they did," Ichigo said softly, "if Central 46 had left you and your family alone, you wouldn't have interfered with my mother and father like you did. I might not even have been born."

"I have pondered that," Aizen admitted, smirking very slightly, "Great things arise out of need, and my corruption brought about a need for you. Maybe that's why I can't really be regretful for everything."

"I would undo my own existence if it would keep you from being evil," Ichigo said solemnly.

"I've no doubt you would," Aizen agreed, "You are very special, Ichigo. I find it amusing that my greatest creation is a good one, and that it is the thing that kept me from reaching the royal realm and killing the king."

He didn't miss the haunted look that came into Ichigo's eyes at the mention of harm to the king.

"You have seen the king?" he asked.

Ichigo flinched.

"Yeah."

"Then, you know what he is, and why he is the way he is," the prisoner went on, "You know he is a lie, a mere prisoner who does the bidding of those same people who murdered my family. They wanted you dead before they knew what you were. And even as the hero of Soul Society, you know that you have to be careful. They are above the law. And if you do the wrong thing, if you say the wrong thing…they will kill you, Ichigo. I admit to being a monster, but I call myself by what I am."

"You're messed up," Ichigo said sternly, "but you don't hide what you are. You were honest in killing them to avenge your family. You were honest about wanting to unravel the system that failed you. And…you were honest about not wanting to see the worlds fall when Ywach tried to destroy everything."

Aizen found himself smiling warmly.

"I like the worlds we have, just not the forces lording over them. I made myself strong so that I could change things."

"But, not destroy them," Ichigo added.

"Oh, I wanted to destroy the noble families. I assure you that every step I took was insanely personal."

"Yeah, I know. The thing is, every evil thing you did was in answer to something evil they did to you. When hell broke loose, you protected Soul Society."

"No," Aizen said quietly, "I was not protecting Soul Society."

Ichigo went suddenly breathless and he felt fresh heat on his face. He stared raptly into Aizen's brown eyes and felt the shock of truth all through his body.

"You were protecting me?" he whispered.

"What does your heart tell you?" Aizen asked, his fingers brushing lightly against Ichigo's clothed breast.

Little flashes of memory filled Ichigo's mind, replaying incessantly as his stunned mind read the truth in each reflected moment. He shook softly and blinked to clear the haze that seemed to have fallen over his vision. He sucked in a surprised breath as Aizen leaned forward suddenly and pressed surprisingly warm lips to his. And he couldn't, for the life of him, figure out the electric jolt the traitor's kiss sent through his slender body, the little thrill that radiated in his loins and the sharp ache in his heart that pleaded for him to move closer. Every instinct he had rang loudly in his head, warning him not to move. But his body moved forward easily as Aizen's hands wrapped around his hips, pulling him closer. He knew he should stop things, but instead, his hands joined the prisoner's in moving their clothing out of the way so that they could touch each other more intimately.

"Ichigo," Aizen whispered, kissing him, "I didn't expect…"

"Maybe that's why it's happening," Ichigo whispered back, kissing Aizen more deeply and moaning softly as the prisoner's mouth pleasured an erect nipple and his hands slid down to caress the younger man's alert penis.

_Why is this happening?_

But he knew why it was happening. His heart ached and stung at how the man in front of him had suffered, how the person he could have been was erased by the cruelty of the ones who claimed to be just.

_I wish I could go back and stop it, but there's no going back and there's no changing what is. Aizen is a monster and he is dangerous. There's nothing I can do about that. But it's not like there is no love in his heart. I feel what's in his hands right now…what's in his kiss. Even though he's thinking that he's in a hopeless situation, he feels hope when he's with me._

_And I…_

He felt a tugging on his hips, and he slid forward onto Aizen's lap, bringing their bared genitals into contact. His heart pounded hard in his chest and his mouth went dry as Aizen's clamped down hard on it, biting and sucking, forcing his way in and possessing Ichigo's mouth as though starving for the contact.

_Damn!_

_It must be hard, being tied to that chair…sitting in the cold and dark and everyone being afraid to touch him. I should be afraid. I should be terrified, but I don't feel evil in his hands. I know he could kill me if he wanted to, but I also know he won't._

_He wants me…and I…I want him too!_

He accepted readily the adamant fingers that were thrust into his mouth, and he sucked and licked them amorously, bathing them in his saliva. He shivered as they slid out of his mouth and trailed slowly down his body, then sought his virgin entrance and pushed their way inside him.

_I never felt anything like this. I know that girls have looked at me like they were interested, but I never felt anything serious for any of them. I know Dad's bisexual. He and Uryu's dad have been seeing each other for awhile, though nobody is really supposed to know. So, maybe I might be gay? Maybe I was just waiting for the right person._

_But, how can Aizen be the right person? He's a criminal. He's going to be locked up until he dies. And he will die, sooner or later. Knowing that it is the children of the people he slaughtered and that they don't care that it was revenge for what their parents did to him, they'll try to have him killed as soon as it's possible._

A sudden, erotic thrill jolted him out of his thoughts, as he felt Aizen's fingers making contact with a place inside him that no one had ever touched. He gasped and arched his back, moaning loudly as the gripping sensation continued. Aizen's hardened tongue stroked a throbbing nipple and a contented rumble went through the elder man's chest. His hands clenched Ichigo's hips, moving them into position, and Ichigo shivered as he felt a warning touch in his vulnerable nether region.

"Look at me."

Ichigo's stricken eyes opened and fixed on Aizen's.

"You are the one good thing I ever made, the best thing my wicked machinations ever created. The simple truth of who you are is what I wish could have been. Don't feel weighted down by that, Ichigo. My future is the dark path I chose, but you don't have to walk in that darkness. Take some part of me back into the light with you when you leave. And whatever you do, don't feel guilty. You haven't done a thing wrong. You are everything that is right…and you are the only person my corrupted heart could ever love."

"But…"

"I love you, Ichigo."

Ichigo was driven beyond the ability to speak as Aizen began a slow, methodical entry. He buried Ichigo's groaning mouth in kisses, devouring the little sounds of pain he emitted as his body was breached. Aizen's hand caressed his back, soothing him and coaxing him down until their sweating bodies were fully joined. Ichigo buried his face in the elder man's shoulder, panting.

_It hurts._

_It's more than just my body hurting because it's my first time having a guy's penis inside me. My heart aches. I hate what they did to him…how they twisted his life and screwed him up like this!_

_I hate them for hurting the little boy he was!_

_I hate them!_

_I hate them!_

_Oh god, I love him…I wanna protect him!_

_Why?_

_It's hopeless._

He felt Aizen's powerful hips move and his own hips moved reflexively. Shivers of mingled pleasure and an odd terror crept up and down his spine as they began to thrust against each other. Aizen's commanding hands wrapped around his bottom, holding tightly and guiding him in his movements. He felt the elder man's sweating face against his breast and the mouth that nipped and teased as they writhed together. His fingers sank into Aizen's silken hair, playing with the ends and trailing down the naughty curl that laid on his damp forehead. The little breathless sounds of arousal and contentment the man made seemed to dig down into his chest and he felt his loins throb warningly.

"Oh!" he gasped, arching his back, "Oh, god!"

Aizen's fingers dug into his bottom, holding him in place as their bodies stiffened for a moment, then the two descended into wild shudders of a hot release. A delighted howl of surrender erupted from deep within Ichigo's heaving chest as he climaxed, and he clung tightly to Aizen's body as he rode out the gripping tremors of a powerful orgasm. He collapsed against the elder man's shoulder, panting hard and seeing bright spots in front of his dazed eyes. A blissful feeling of satedness left him relaxed and resting against Aizen's shoulder, enjoying the gentler feeling of the prisoner's hand sliding up and down his sweat-slicked back.

"That was beautiful, Ichigo," Aizen whispered into his barely hearing ear, "I couldn't have created a better illusion. The reality of this cannot be imagined. I know you will have regrets, but…I am glad this happened. When I am alone again and it's cold and dark, I will remember."

A devastated sob escaped the younger man, and Ichigo staggered off his lap and stumbled back from him, grabbing at his clothes and hastily setting them back in place.

"It's all right, Ichigo," Aizen said soothingly, "but I am upsetting you. Maybe you should go."

Ichigo's jaw clenched and he stiffened stubbornly, forcing himself to watch as Tetsuya moved close to Aizen and attended dutifully to his healing. He worked at slowing his breathing and focused quietly on Aizen's calm expression.

_It's okay._

_It's okay._

_The hogyoku is still there. They can't kill him. And they are too scared to get close to him for now. It's all right._

Gradually, the feeling of panic left him, and he stood more calmly, waiting as Urahara and Tetsuya finished their work. He fell in with them as they finished their work and started to leave, only looking back over his shoulder once to find the elder man was smiling warmly at him. It made him want to scream, to run back and tear the rest of the bindings away. But he knew well that without the keys, there would be no freeing him. And if he gave any sign, Central 46 could ruin his life too.

_There's nothing I can do right now._

A little shiver went through him at the careful wording of the thought.

_Right now._

_Do I really believe that there will be a way? That's crazy. I must be going crazy. I just let the most wicked shinigami ever born inside me. Of course I'm crazy. I'm lucky he didn't kill me, then and there._

_Damn it!_

"So, did coming along and seeing for yourself help at all, Ichigo?" Kisuke asked suddenly, startling him out of his reverie.

"Yeah," he managed softly, "I guess I just needed to make peace with things.

Kisuke nodded.

"You still look kinda shaky. Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ichigo lied, "But, you know, I think I want to go home. I'm gonna go back to Karakura Town. Tetsuya, can you, uh…tell Byakuya thanks for letting me stay there?"

"Of course," Tetsuya agreed, "I will tell him."

"Okay, see you guys later."

He fled through a senkaimon, flash stepping swiftly, all the way to the Karakura entrance. He touched down in a park near his house and ran home, barely registering the light snow that had begun to fall. He skidded to a stop as he reached the door to his house and he heard his sisters' and father's voices inside. With an effort, he calmed himself and opened the door.

"Welcome home, Ichi-nii!" Yuzu greeted him cheerfully, "You're just in time for dinner."

Karin gave him a little skeptical look.

"Nice of you to drop in," she said dryly.

Isshin gave his son a warmer look.

"Good to have you home, son."

"Thanks, Dad," Ichigo said, sliding into his chair at the table.

He ate quietly, listening to his family's chatter and feeling mingled warmth at the beauty of it and an icy chill knowing that it was exactly what was stolen from the man he had just given himself to.

_When Sousuke was a kid, I'll bet he sat at the table and talked and laughed with his family too. He made jokes and did chores and tried to be a good son. Those people he killed…they took all of that away from him, and they never had to answer for that. Well, not until he took matters into his own hands and killed them._

_If only…_

_If only they hadn't done that. If only they'd just left him alone. Maybe I wouldn't have been made, but then, I wouldn't have been needed._

He paused as another thought struck him.

_If I hadn't been born, then Ywach might've won._

The thought hung in his mind as he finished eating and walked up to his bedroom. He walked inside, pausing in the doorway and looking at how everything was just the same as he had left it.

_So, is it good that they made him like he is, so that he made me and I killed Ywach? It doesn't feel so good. I mean, I'm glad Ywach is gone, but even though I can come home and keep living, my life isn't going to be the same. I can still go to college and I can get a job after, but…what happened is always going to be there. I can't escape it._

_And Sousuke is going to die._

_After helping me to kill Ywach, he will be killed._

_It's not fair._

He laid down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling as one hand slid downward to touch a dribble of semen that had leaked onto his thigh.

_If I was a woman, at least I could give him a kid, but I'm not, so I can't give Sousuke anything._


	3. Broken Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisuke and Tetsuya make a shocking discovery about Ichigo.

A breeze came in through the open window, into Urahara Kisuke's bedroom, where it tickled the soft cheek of the delightfully naked young man the shopkeeper held securely in his arms, and bringing him awake. One pretty blue eye opened and rotated to look back over his shoulder to see Kisuke's contented sleeping face. He closed the eye again and breathed in deeply, enjoying the gentle scents of their recent lovemaking.

_I didn't actually come to Karakura Town with the intent of spending the night with him. There is something I need to tell him. But being that it was such a life changing thing, my heart started to beat too fast and I was so dizzy and anxious, he began to comfort me instead, and we ended up like this._

_Byakuya-sama will probably already know I came back here with Kisuke last night. He'll know I didn't come back. Security-wise, it's no problem, since Arashi stayed in the Seireitei to watch over things, but…Byakuya-sama will not approve of what I'm sure he'll think is 'that ridiculous man' taking advantage of his younger and more naïve cousin. And if his reaction to that is bad, then what about when he hears…_

"Good morning, beautiful," Kisuke mumbled into Tetsuya's ear, instantly bringing a blush to the pale skin of his earlobe and throat.

He darkened the flush with a tickling kiss on the back of the younger man's neck, then he moved the hand that rested in Tetsuya's awakening nether region.

"Oh!" Tetsuya gasped, "W-wait! I never got the chance last night to tell you…"

"First things first, my flighty little heartthrob," Kisuke purred, opening narrowed grey eyes and smirking as kept his roving hand moving and his hungry lips sought his flustered lover's, "You're probably gonna go running back to the Seireitei as soon as we're done talking, so I'm going to make sure we have some fun first. How's that?"

"We had a great deal of fun all night, if I remember correctly," Tetsuya laughed, squirming under the shopkeeper's caressing hands, "And I do have to go back. Byakuya-sama doesn't know we are intimate!"

"You don't think he felt the three worlds shaking last night when we broke the privacy barrier?" Kisuke teased.

"Stop!" Tetsuya managed through a fit of giggles, "I think you set that thing up to break. You've wanted all along for the world to know."

"What? That's I've been ravishing the most beautiful shinigami that ever…"

"That you've been bedding Byakuya-sama's favorite cousin behind his back for months!" Tetsuya scolded him playfully.

Kisuke's lips quirked.

"Wasn't it you who decided not to tell Byakuya?" he asked pointedly.

"It's more like I was afraid to tell him, not that I didn't want to," Tetsuya lamented, "But I have to tell him now."

"Uh-uh, that's gonna have to wait," Kisuke snickered, flipping the younger man onto his belly, and laying down firmly against his back.

"Kisuke!" Tetsuya complained.

"In a minute, honey," the shopkeeper laughed, silencing Tetsuya's protests with the erotic movements of his invading fingers and teasing more sensuous sounds from his lover's parted lips, "Ah, that's more like it."

"Y-you don't need to do that," Tetsuya panted impatiently, "I'm wet enough already from before."

"I know. I just like watching you react to the stimulation," Kisuke answered, licking the back of Tetsuya's neck, then biting down as he withdrew his fingers and positioned himself for entry, "I love you, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya tried to return the sentiment, but lost his breath as Kisuke's body joined suddenly with his. His sapphire eyes closed and he raised his hip, grinding hard with every heavy, shaking thrust of his equally entranced partner. Kisuke's fingers found his, and they clenched at the bedding as their bodies writhed heatedly together.

 _No one has ever made me feel like this_ , Tetusya's reeling mind registered, _Even when Naoki loved me, we were prisoners, and we had to be very quiet when we were intimate. And our bodies couldn't warm each other's like this, because we had no beds, only field grass for bedding, and we were never given food, because they wanted us to be weak. When Orochi used me sexually, there was physical warmth, but his heart was so cold, and his hands and words so abusive, I couldn't feel the warmth at all. There is nothing but warmth here, nothing but deep, enthralling love and the passionate grip of honest emotion._

He realized suddenly that happy tears were rolling down his face and he buried his face in his pillow to hide them. He felt Kisuke's body tense, and his own body quivered warningly, then Kisuke gasped and groaned Tetsuya's name, loosing himself into the younger man and sending him into an equally powerful release, then collapsing onto his back and panting in recovery.

"N-now," he managed, biting more gently at Tetsuya's bare shoulder, "you wanted to tell me something, beautiful?"

Tetsuya disentangled his body from the shopkeeper's and sat up, carefully rubbing the moisture from his face, then taking a steadying breath.

"I did," he confessed softly, "I hope that…"

Tetsuya paused and raised his eyes to meet his lover's.

"I hope that despite this being a surprise, it will make you happy. I am happy about it, although neither one of us may be when Byakuya-sama hears of it, but…after we were together a few days ago, I realized that the protection charm I was wearing had broken."

Tetsuya's eyes registered surprise at the beautiful expression that rose on his lover's handsome face.

"You mean…"

"You are going to be a father," Tetsuya announced, taking Kisuke's hands in his.

"Is that right?" Kisuke mused, his smile widening.

Tetsuya's eyes narrowed slightly.

"What?"

"You don't look completely surprised," the younger man answered, "You didn't…"

"No," Kisuke assured him, "No, Tetsuya. You know I'd never do something like that. I didn't break the protection charm or do anything to weaken it. I was looking at you that way because I have to tell you…you're going to be a father too."

Tetsuya's blue eyes rounded and his jaw dropped in astonishment as Kisuke laughed and hugged him.

"From…just that one time?" the younger man managed shakily.

"Yeah, it only takes once, you know," Kisuke chuckled, taking Tetsuya's hand and bringing it to his slim, muscular belly, "Feel it? The chamber has already formed."

Tetsuya smiled helplessly as he sensed the spirit chamber in his proud mate's body, then he drew Kisuke's warm hand down to feel the reiatsu of his own spirit chamber.

"This is going to be one for the books," Kisuke said appreciatively, "and the good news is, Byakuya probably won't kill me right away, because I'm carrying too."

"He will, quick enough, once we deliver," Tetsuya sighed anxiously.

"Yeah," Kisuke giggled, "we'd best be ready to grab the kids and run."

XXXXXXXXXX

Yuzu sat down at the breakfast table, digging enthusiastically into her meal. But she was quick to notice the unusual sight of Ichigo picking at his food and frowning.

"Is something wrong, Ichi-nii?" she asked, "You're not really eating."

"Yeah," Karin agreed, "usually, you're into seconds by now."

"Sorry," Ichigo sighed, "I guess I'm just not very hungry this morning. The food's good, though."

"Thanks," Yuzu said cheerfully, turning her attention back to her own food.

"What're you doing today?" Karin asked, "Looking at college stuff?"

"Maybe," the ginger-haired youth answered in a non-committal tone, I was thinking of finding something I could do online, so I can work at the same time."

"But, you don't really need to do that," Karin mused, looking at him skeptically, "Dad said you didn't have to."

"Yeah, well, what else am I gonna do with my extra time?"

He sighed more heavily and stood, carrying his dishes to the sink and setting them down.

"I'm done. I think I'll go over to Kisuke's and see what trouble he's up to. I need to talk to him about a few things anyway."

"Okay, see you for dinner?" Yuzu asked hopefully.

"Sure. I'll be back for dinner."

He left the house and headed down the quiet street, working his way slowly to the park as his breakfast seemed to turn uncomfortably in his stomach. As he reached the nearby park, waves of nausea assaulted his senses, and he finally had to duck into a cluster of bushes to empty his stomach.

"What the hell?" he panted, rubbing his stomach.

He was sure that throwing up should have made him feel better, but even though the nausea was gone, waves of dizziness began to pass over him. He staggered on, heading for Kisuke's shop, but barely made it through the front doors before he was overcome. He managed a few quick words to Tessai, then darkness closed in around him. He felt what he was sure was a hard impact with the floor, then everything went comfortingly dark and quiet. He woke, hour later, to find himself lying in one of the shopkeeper's guest beds, with a yukata clad and sleepy looking Tetsuya at his side.

"H-hey, Tetsuya," he greeted the young man, "What're you doing here in Karakura Town?"

"Healing you, it seems," Tetsuya said in a low, concerned voice, "You scared everyone when you passed out like that."

"Sorry," Ichigo apologized, "I don't know what happened. I haven't been eating or sleeping very well. I think everything that happened in Soul Society is catching up with me."

"That is not all that is happening," Tetsuya informed him, keeping his voice hushed, "Ichigo…"

He paused as the door opened and Kisuke entered the room, also dressed in his night clothes and carrying a tray filled with snacks.

"Anyone hungry?" he asked, "Myself, I feel like I could eat a horse!"

He winked at Tetsuya.

"Don't tell Arashi I said that," he chuckled.

"I was just speaking to Ichigo about his condition," Tetsuya explained to the shopkeeper, "I was about to tell him, when you walked in."

"Go on," Kisuke urged him, his voice taking on a more serious sound, "I'm interested in hearing what he has to say about what we found."

"You found something?" Ichigo asked, giving Kisuke a mystified look.

"You could say that," the shopkeeper replied, "and it would be an understatement."

"You look surprised by whatever it is," Ichigo noted, "Is it really bad."

Kisuke and Tetsuya exchanged cryptic glances.

"Maybe, maybe not," Kisuke answered.

"Ichigo," Tetsuya addressed him, taking the shinigami substitute's hand in his, "what we found is that…you are somehow with child."

"What?" Ichigo gasped, giving Tetsuya a bewildered look, "I'm what?"

"You've probably been having some symptoms of this," Kisuke went on, "The dizziness and fainting, we saw."

"I did throw up in the park," Ichigo admitted, "on the way here. I was coming to talk to you about what could be wrong. But, guys, I'm a human man! I can't get pregnant!"

"You're right about the first part," Kisuke agreed with him, "but there's a story about your past that you need to hear…and maybe Tetsuya's the one who should tell you."

"Tetsuya knows something about me? But…"

"I know something about your condition," Tetsuya explained, "I know, because I am a shinigami man, who can get pregnant."

"In fact," Kisuke added, "Tetsuya and I just learned that we are both having babies."

"What?" Ichigo objected, looking even more stymied, "No way! No one ever told me that shinigami guys could have babies! Isn't that something that you think I oughta know? Why didn't anyone ever tell me?"

"Well," Tetsuya sighed, "not all shinigami males have this ability. You see, there is a certain type of noble male, who is known as a breeder male."

"A breeder male?" Ichigo repeated breathlessly, "But, I'm…"

He stopped and met Kisuke's eyes with a terrified expression.

Kisuke was the one who helped my parents conceal their identities and start over. He stopped the encroachment of the hollow's poison in Mom's body by balancing her body with my father's. That's how my father lost his powers and became human for awhile. But he was still a shinigami and Mom was a quincy. Kisuke knows all of this…and I guess he told Tetsuya. That part, I'm okay with. I trust Tetsuya to be discreet, but…

"You are half shinigami," Kisuke continued, "and you are half human/quincy. The half of you that's shingami, also appears to be a carrier of the gene that transmits the ability to both impregnate other males and be impregnated by them."

"Oh my god. I can't believe what I'm hearing," Ichigo managed.

"The story of the breeder males begins after the first quincy war," Tetsuya recounted, "In the fighting, both sides suffered enormous losses, with the noble families taking the hardest hit. Noble females and children were specifically targeted, and as a result, it put the noble houses in danger of completely dying out. A researcher of the time was able to manipulate a special gene in the makeup of a group of noble males, so that those men were able to mate with other men and either father or carry young in a spirit chamber in their bodies. In effect, the breeder males saved the noble houses."

"Unfortunately," Kisuke added, "their gratitude for this was short-lived. Women in the noble houses began to feel threatened by the continued presence of the breeder males, who were popular among the noble houses at the time. They accused the males of being unnatural, and when it was discovered that the gene could be passed on in male young, a particularly nasty group of people opposed to the continued existence of the breeder males began hunting them and putting them in hidden prisons."

"Like the one that Tetsuya was in?" Ichigo asked, paling.

"Exactly," Kisuke affirmed, "The breeder males were hunted and almost went extinct. And when any young males showed signs of carrying the gene, they disappeared too."

"My parents were actually arrested for the crime of my father marrying outside nobility. Back then, that was considered a serious crime. No one knew that I carried the breeder male gene until I became pregnant with the baby of my cellmate in Itamigiri. When the pregnancy was discovered, I was condemned to death. If Byakuya-sama had not arrived when he did, I would have been killed. As it was, my husband, Naoki, was killed in the raid, and I lost my child, shortly after."

"I'm sorry," Ichigo said sadly, looking down at his own slim belly.

"The breeder males have nearly died out," Kisuke went on, "and the ones born now tend to keep a low profile. But, there are families in which the gene lives on silently, showing up now and then in certain male nobles…of which you are one."

"Does this mean that Dad is…?"

"Your dad can't impregnate Ryuuken, because Ryuuken is all quincy/human male," Kisuke informed him, "But you are half shinigami, half noble shinigami, and it seems that you have the breeder male gene. But…you're also human. This puts us in a weird position. Ichigo, you can't carry this child in the living world."

"Well, duh," Ichigo huffed, "People would freak out. I'd be some kinda circus act or something to them."

"You're not understanding," the shopkeeper said more worriedly, "Ichigo, you can't carry this baby, here in the living world. You're going to need to give your human body to Kon and go to Soul Society to have the baby."

"You know that Byakuya-sama feels beholden to you," Tetsuya assured him, "I am positive that my cousin will do all he can to help you. You can come and stay at Kuchiki Manor."

"I can't," Ichigo whispered, "I can't go there!"

_I know there's a Central 46 law that shinigamis can't have babies with criminals who are locked in the prison there. The ones locked up in the Maggot's Nest near the second division are allowed to do what they want within their lockup, but the ones in Central 46's prison are violent criminals, murderers, rapists, people guilty of high treason. They aren't allowed conjugal visits, and they aren't allowed to make babies. Even if it weren't for that, there's what I learned about Sousuke in the king's vision! Central 46 wanted him erased. The hogyoku is dying, and they can't wait to kill him! If they learn that I'm…_

"Ichigo, I don't understand," Kisuke said, breaking his thoughts apart and bringing him back to awareness, "Why can't you go to Soul Society? That's the obvious place to go, where you and this baby can get the best possible care. You have friends there waiting to help you, and you're Soul Society's hero. What's the problem?"

"The problem isn't me," Ichigo managed shakily, "The problem is the baby's father."

Tetsuya sucked in a surprised breath and Kisuke's eyes darkened warningly.

"Who is the baby's father, Ichigo?" the shopkeeper asked.

"The baby's father is Aizen Sousuke."


	4. Circle of Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo explains his circumstances to Kisuke and Tetsuya.

"You want to say that again?" Kisuke asked, his eyes glinting warningly, "because I know I can't have heard you say that you're knocked up with Aizen Sousuke's kid! If you're trying to be funny here…"

"Do I look like I'm making a joke?" Ichigo snapped angrily, "I'm not kidding you. The only one I've been with…like, ever, is Aizen."

"You had sex with him?" Kisuke repeated in a disbelieving tone.

Beside him, Tetsuya caught his breath and blushed brightly.

"While you were with us there?" the shopkeeper went on, shaking his head as though unable to process the words, "That's just not possible! We were right there! Tetsuya was beside you the whole time! You mean, he was able to, not only hypnotize Tetsuya? He hypnotized me from that far away? Damn it! I knew I couldn't trust Kurotsuchi about the strength of that chair! I need to get over there and…"

"Kisuke!" Tetsuya exclaimed, "we have a larger problem! You know that a breeder male needs infusions from the father to sustain and grow the baby's reiatsu."

"You don't have to have it be the father," Kisuke said sharply, "Another person with a strong enough resonance…"

"You know also that the failure rate of the pregnancy will at least double if it is not the father," Tetsuya insisted, "Not to mention that there is twice the danger that the destabilization will also claim the life of the bearer!"

Ichigo's face paled.

"You mean…unless he does these infusions, I could die?" he asked in a stunned tone, "I mean, I know you hate Aizen, but do you really want me and the kid inside me to die too?"

Kisuke stared back at Ichigo wordlessly. Tetsuya took a steadying breath and narrowed his eyes.

"Of course not," he answered, shooting the shopkeeper a petulant glare, "Kisuke was just surprised at hearing this. You can understand that, can't you? We all saw the wickedness that Aizen Sousuke perpetrated on Soul Society. He tried to kill people we all care about. You must understand how shocking it is to hear that you would…would make a child with him, especially when you know that…"

"I didn't know I was gonna get pregnant!" Ichigo yelled, "I had no idea it was possible. But now that I know there's a kid inside me, I can't just let someone knock me out and kill the kid. Whatever Aizen's done, this kid hasn't done anything wrong! I mean, obviously, I screwed up, but this kid is totally innocent. Look, I get that Aizen is a monster. I'm not even gonna dispute that, but…"

Kisuke's tormented expression turned suddenly darkly curious.

"You're gonna tell me there's a reason that you forgot all of the heinous things that man did? You found something redeeming about him? You found something likable enough about that murderous bastard to go in there and have sex with him? Are you out of your mind, Ichigo? You're lucky that Tetsuya's here, and that he's my lover, because…right now? That is the only reason I'm not going to kill you myself!"

"Kisuke…" Tetsuya whispered, giving his lover a stunned look.

"I'm not going to hurt Ichigo or his baby," Kisuke said in a low, rough voice, "I just want Ichigo to really think about how serious this is. Aizen hollowfied a handful of our taichos and fukutaichos. He framed me for that crime, and he got me banned from Soul Society. Ichigo, he is the one who sent that hollow after your father…you know, the one that infected your mother and…"

"And led to me being born?" Ichigo pointed out, shocking the shopkeeper into silence, "I get it. I know how much everyone hates him. I know he earned their hatred."

"Yeah," Kisuke said disbelievingly, "and I thought he earned yours too. But, that's not what I'm seeing, here. You're standing there, telling me that you went to Aizen and let him have his way with you. What was that? Some kind screwed up compensation for the fact that now, he's really gonna die in prison or something?"

"No!" Ichigo exclaimed, slamming his hands down on the desk in front of him, "I didn't go to Aizen to have sex with him! I went to him because…because of something that I learned while I was in the royal realm…something that the soul king, himself, shared with me before he died. He made a point that I knew about it, and he knew it would make me go and see Aizen. I swear to you, I didn't go there with the intent of having sex with him. I don't even know for sure why it happened. It just…did. And the crazy thing is…I think the king wanted it to happen that way."

"That's just insane," Kisuke sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his hands over his face, "Ichigo…"

"I guess you don't have to help me," Ichigo said, turning away, "You can choose not to get involved, but I hope you won't hurt me or this kid."

Kisuke glanced at Tetsuya and let out a breath of resignation, seeing the tears building up in the corners of the younger man's wide, blue eyes.

"Of course I'm not going to hurt you or the baby," Kisuke chided him, "I may not like your taste in sexual partners, but the truth is, I owe you several times over, both for crap I've pulled that you've gotten dragged into, and for you doing what I couldn't do, on more than one occasion. I suppose that saving our worlds several times over should earn you a little understanding. I'll do my best to help you, but Ichigo, I've gotta tell you. I don't know how this can possibly work out. Even if no one figures out you're carrying the child of the most wicked shinigami in known history, there's a million different ways this could blow up in all our faces. Tetsuya and I are both pregnant too. We have a lot to lose if something goes wrong."

"I know that," Ichigo assured him, "I know. I just…don't know where else to go. I mean, if the three worlds' biggest genius can't think of a way out of this for me, then, I think I'm pretty much screwed."

"Take it easy," Kisuke scolded him, shaking his head and crossing his arms, "I didn't say it couldn't be done. I was just saying we have to be really, really careful."

He turned his pale grey eyes onto Tetsuya for a moment.

"And honey," he went on, slipping a hand into his lover's, "I don't want you to be implicated in this, in any way."

"But I'm Ichigo's friend, too!" Tetsuya objected, "And you're just as pregnant as I am!"

"Kisuke's right," Ichigo said, giving Tetsuya an apologetic look, "It's bad enough getting Kisuke involved, but you're in a worse position, because you're close to Byakuya. I don't want to do anything to cause trouble between the two of you."

"You aren't going to do that," Tetsuya said firmly, "And besides, Kisuke and I are lovers. What involves one of us, involves both of us. Even if I wanted to avoid being involved, you know I would be caught up anyway. And…as a designated healer, you know that the healer's oath will shield me somewhat from severe consequences."

"W-well, he's right about that," Kisuke mused thoughtfully.

"Tetsuya," Ichigo said worriedly, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I don't want you to get hurt either," Tetsuya said stubbornly, "So, I am going to join my lover in helping you. That way, I can protect you both."

Kisuke and Ichigo exchanged stymied glances.

"I guess there's no convincing him," Kisuke said, slipping a strong arm around his slighter partner.

"I just know that if Ichigo is to do this, then my powers are going to be helpful. To start with, I can get Ichigo quietly in and out of Muken, in the short term, to make sure that the infusions are completed. I go regularly with Kisuke to heal and comfort Aizen Sousuke. I will simply use my waterforms to hide his presence."

"Good thinking," Kisuke said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "although, I don't like the idea of Sousuke learning about this kid. Ichigo, even though you're still on the fence about your Soul Society connections with the Shiba clan, you have to realize that Aizen's going to make the connection. He was knee-deep in what happened to your parents. He knows you're a Shiba. If he learns about the kid, it could give him a legitimate way to try to weasel his way out of Muken…and I know you don't want that."

Ichigo stiffened.

"Wait a minute. What?" he asked, frowning.

Kisuke and Tetsuya exchanged loaded glances.

"Ichigo," the shopkeeper went on, "if you reveal to everyone that you are a Shiba, you'll be in line for leadership, so Central 46 won't be able to simply order you to abort the pregnancy. There are rules carefully protecting the rights of clan heirs and leaders and their offspring. They can challenge your clan and argue for aborting the baby, but they can't force it on you, like they can if you are not acknowledged."

Ichigo's face radiated with growing torment.

"So, what you're telling me is that the only way to keep Central 46 from being able to just order the death of my baby…is to claim my place as the Shiba heir and get my clan reinstated?"

"W-well, it may be a little more complicated than that. See, the Shiba clan is still technically banished from the great clans. You need to get them reinstated first, then you can assert your rights, once you are made. I have to warn you, though. There are a million things that could go wrong, well before we start talking about you and Aizen becoming Shiba prince and consort."

"Huh? Are you saying I'd have to marry the guy too?"

Kisuke shrugged.

"If you want him protected, yeah. You would have to acknowledge him publicly and marry him legally. If you're gonna go that way, then I suggest you marry him secretly now and just reveal it later. You also have to make sure no one knows about the baby until after the Shiba clan is reinstated and you are made heir. The Shiba elders aren't as stuffy as the ones from the other great clans, but even they have their limits…and with this, they are going to go off the rails when they do find out. This is a horrible idea, Ichigo. My two cents worth says that if you want to protect your baby, you should go into hiding and have the kid, then just keep quiet about where he or she came from."

"But, Tetsuya said that the risk to the baby and me doubles if I don't get infusions from the father of the baby."

"Yeah, that's true," Kisuke sighed, shaking his head, "I don't know. Maybe you should think about this a little."

"Although, if he is already having fainting spells, he really needs the initial infusion," Tetsuya argued, "We are going back to heal Aizen today. We should take Ichigo with us."

Kisuke paused, thinking carefully as he studied Ichigo's troubled face.

"I can drug Aizen this time, so you don't have to tell him about the kid," the shopkeeper offered, "You wanna think this through, Ichigo. You don't want that guy to know unless it's on your terms, not his. You give Aizen an inch, and we'll all be dead before we can hit the floor. Remember what he did to Central 46. You know, Ichigo. You know how brutal he is."

Kisuke turned his eyes onto Tetsuya.

"Which reminds me, sweetheart," he continued, turning his attention to his pregnant lover, "You need to be extra careful around him, okay? The protections you have around you when you work with him are only as effective as our powers. We're both pregnant now, so we have to be extra careful, and have backups in case that bastard gets frisky."

"I understand," Tetsuya assured him, "I always keep in mind while I am around him that he is a vicious criminal, and is only not hurting me because it doesn't benefit him to do so."

Kisuke looked back at Ichigo with a meaningful expression.

"You'd best remember that too, Ichigo, if you want to live long enough to have that baby."

"Believe me, I'm not going to be taking any chances. I don't want anything to happen to this kid. Whatever Aizen's done, this kid deserves a chance to live, just like the rest of us. Just because the baby was fathered by a monster, doesn't mean he or she will be one too."

"I happen to agree with you," Kisuke admitted more quietly, "but there are a lot of people in powerful positions in Soul Society who feel different on the matter. And they won't hold back when it comes to showing that."

"I get it," Ichigo assured him, "I've got to keep this quiet…at least, for now, while I decide what to do. I'm going to go and get that infusion from him when you and Tetsuya go, then…"

Ichigo's breath caught and he stared in surprise as the door to the guest room slammed open, and Renji stepped into the room, followed by a more collected, but still concerned looking Byakuya.

"Renji! Byakuya!" the ginger-haired man exclaimed, smiling at the two, "What're you doing here?"

"I heard my buddy passed out, and I came to make sure you were okay. Taichou decided he wanted to come with me."

"We have a short leave from work, so we thought we would visit and check in," Byakuya added.

He turned a darker eye on Kisuke.

"There was also a rumor going around that my cousin was seeing someone here. Judging by your and Tetsuya's attire, and your flustered reiatsu, it would seem to be true."

"Well, I can explain that…" Kisuke began.

"In a moment," Byakuya said, moving closer to Ichigo, "First, I want to know Ichigo's condition. Are you all right?"

"Uh, yeah," Ichigo said, smiling and running his fingers through his hair, "I guess I just overdid it too soon after everything. I passed out and Tetsuya and Kisuke were taking care of me."

"You were fortunate to have arrived here before collapsing," Byakuya said quietly, "But you are sure it was just residual exhaustion from the fighting and not another problem?"

"Yes," Kisuke confirmed, "Tetsuya and I went over him thoroughly, and we didn't find anything else of concern. Ichigo just needs to rest and eat a lot."

"Well, Renji chuckled, "I'll be happy to help with the eating."

"Not surprising," Byakuya said teasingly under his breath.

"Hey!"

"Sounds like I need to have Tessai whip up some breakfast for all of us," Kisuke said cheerfully, heading out of the room.

"Tetsuya," Byakuya said solemnly, "Do you mind if we speak privately for a moment?"

"Ah, of course," Tetsuya said, blushing as he followed his cousin out of the room.

Renji sat down next to the bed, letting out a long breath.

"Man, I'm hungry. I hope it doesn't take too long before the food's ready."

"You're always hungry," Ichigo laughed.

"Hey," Renji said more seriously, "you sure you're okay? You weren't looking so well the other day either."

"Eh, I'm okay," Ichigo sighed, sitting up straighter, "I guess wrecking Ywach was a little harder on me than I thought. I'm glad you came through okay. It's a good thing, Sousuke used his illusions to trade places with you, or you might've been history."

"R-right," Renji said, shifting uncomfortably, "I forgot about that."

"I don't think you're the only one," Ichigo commented, "People seem to forget that he could've chosen not to help, or he could've chosen to help kill all of us. I don't know exactly why he didn't, considering the thanks he's gotten."

Renji gave him a curious look.

"Ichigo, what's going on with you?" his red-haired friend asked worriedly.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo countered, frowning, "I'm just tired, that's all. You heard Kisuke and Tetsuya before."

"Yeah, I heard them. That's not what I'm talking about. You're showing an awful lot of concern for a criminal who you helped to put in Muken because he tried to kill all of us."

"Yeah, I know he's a monster. You don't have to remind me."

"And since when do you call that guy by his first name? You guys buddies or something now? I didn't think it was such a great idea when you went to visit him. Taichou was with me on that too, because you don't seem to be yourself after seeing him."

"Renji…"

"Just hear me out, here. Ichigo, are you sure he didn't, you know, do something creepy to you, or affect your thinking or something? He's really twisted and sneaky as hell. He could've done something and you might not know it."

"Aizen didn't do anything to me!" Ichigo snapped, "I'm fine. I'm just worn out from the fighting. Anyone would be. Why are you trying to make it into more than it is?"

"I'm not!" Renji shouted, "I'm just worried about my friend, who isn't himself after going to see Aizen. You can understand how that might be worrisome, right? I'm not making shit up. You're clearly not yourself. And I'm not the only one who's noticed. Pretty much everyone is saying the same thing. It's not like we wanna piss you off or anything. We just care about you. Last time I checked, that wasn't a crime."

Ichigo's glare faded and he gave a shuddering sigh.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I know I'm not acting like myself. But if you think about it, every time I've faced something big…Aizen, Kariya and the Bounts, Kugo Ginjo? I was different for awhile after. It's just how I get after a big conflict."

"Yeah," Renji agreed, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck, "I guess you're right about that. It just seems, I don't know, more different than usual this time. Just wanna make sure you're okay, you know?"

"I know," Ichigo sighed, smiling wearily, "I shouldn't have gotten mad about that. I'm grateful to you and everybody for watching out for me. I just don't think I need anything but lots of rest and time to think everything through."

"You're funny that way," Renji observed, "Taichou says that you tend to act impulsively, which is to say, without thinking first, and then you tend to think too much after."

"Byakuya said that?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think I've heard him say that much at one time," Ichigo remarked, grinning, "He must really like you."

"Damned straight."

"You must have interesting pillow talk," Ichigo snickered.

"Eh, shut up," Renji laughed, "We don't have much time for talking. With us, I think actions speak louder than words."

"Oh my god," Ichigo said, rolling his eyes, "Would you get outta here? I'm supposed to be resting, here."

"You do that. Take it easy, okay?"

"I will," Ichigo promised.

Renji left the room, and a moment later, Tetsuya reappeared, wearing a flustered expression. He moved to Ichigo's side and began a gentle infusion of reiatsu.

"Are you feeling any better?" Tetsuya asked.

"I'm doing okay," Ichigo answered, "How about you? How did Byakuya take the news."

"Um," Tetsuya said, blushing more brightly, "he held back pretty carefully with me, because he's worried about the pregnancy being hard on me. He's yelling at Kisuke now."

"Oh man…sorry, Tetsuya."

"It's fine," Tetsuya sighed, "but you may want to be ready."

"Huh? Ready for what?"

"I have a feeling Byakuya-sama will be insisting on an immediate wedding."

"I thought he didn't like Kisuke."

"He doesn't," Tetsuya said, shaking his head, "But he likes the idea of my name being tarnished by an unwed pregnancy even more."


End file.
